Kunoichi Caperucita
by AleXanDraPR369
Summary: Caperucita Habanera va a visitar a su abuela y se encuentra con el malvado Zorro. Oh, ¿y ahora quién podrá defenderla? Basado en el cuento - ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, excepto esta historia

**A/N:** Pues para este fic me inspiró Icitzy y su fic "Rescatando a la Princesa" que sale Kushina con una capa y no pude evitar imaginarla como Caperucita Roja. Es sencillo y no me desvío mucho del original pero igual funciona, ¿qué creen?

Había una vez, y dos son tres, una kunoichi llamada Kushina en el País del Remolino. Era muy hermosa y todo pero sus amiguitos se burlaban de ella por tener el pelo muy rojo. Su madre, al ver que su hija se quejaba de su pelo, aunque no entendía por qué, le mandó a hacer una caperuza para que se lo cubriera. Para el pesar de Kushina, dicha prenda era _roja_, y entonces empezaron a llamarla Caperucita Habanera.

Un día su madre había horneado bastante y le dijo:

– Anda a ver cómo está tu abuela Mito que está enferma y llévale estos pastelitos y sake.

Caperucita Habanera salió en rumbo a su nueva aventura a visitar a su abuela en el pueblo de Konoha. Ya llegando al pueblo pero todavía en el bosque, se topó con el Zorro de las 9 colas. Era la primera vez que Kushina veía algo así y ni se imaginaba el peligro que corría. Kurama tenía muchas ganas de comérsela, _y de qué manera_, si me entienden a lo que me refiero; pero no se atrevió porque en ese momento había un equipo de genins entrenando con su líder jounin.

– ¡Pero qué muchachita más hermosa! ¿Para dónde vas con tanta prisa?

– Voy para la casa de mi abuela y le llevo estos pastelitos y sake que le manda mi madre – y le señaló la canasta.

– ¿Y todavía está muy lejos?

– No, apenas llegue a Konoha es la primera casa en el distrito rural.

– Aún así se ve que has viajado demasiado, debes estar cansada. Ve por ese camino, es un atajo, y llegarás más rápido – sonreía malvadamente en su interior, orgulloso de su plan tan perfecto.

– ¡Oh, Gracias! – y se fue por donde le dijo el Zorro, sin saber que en realidad ese era el camino más largo.

Mechas de cabello rojo por debajo de una capa fue lo último que Minato alcanzó a ver cuando la muchachita ya se iba. Él, que sabía que el Zorro de 9 colas no era de fiar, se puso en alerta cuando vio que este se fue en la misma dirección pero por el camino más corto.

Poco tardó Kurama en llegar a la casa de la viejita Mito y tocó la puerta:

– ¿Quién es?

– Es tu nieta – dijo el Zorro disfrazando la voz – te traigo unos pastelitos y sake de parte de mamá.

– ¡Oh, Caperucita! Entra que la puerta está sin seguro y no me siento bien como para levantarme.

Kurama entró y se comió a la vieja de un bocado, pues también tenía de _esa_ hambre. Rápidamente se puso unas ropas de la vieja, gorrito rosa y todo. Luego se metió en la cama escondiendo su forma en las sábanas lo más que pudo. Esperó a Caperucita un ratito cuando por fin escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

– ¿Quién es?

Kushina al oír esa voz áspera se asustó pensando que su abuela estaba muy, muy enferma.

– Es tu nieta, Caperucita Habanera, te traigo unos pastelitos y sake de parte de mamá.

– _¡Oh, mi Caperucita Habanera!_ – rió internamente – Entra que la puerta está sin seguro y no me siento bien como para levantarme.

Ella entró y se dirigió al cuarto de su abuela. Viéndola entrar, Kurama se acomodó haciéndole espacio todavía debajo de las sábanas.

– Deja los pastelitos y el sake en la mesita de noche y ven a acostarte conmigo.

Kushina se quita la caperuza y se mete en la cama; estaba muy sorprendida todavía viendo la forma de su abuela por encima de las sábanas.

– Abuela, ¡qué ojos tan grandes tienes!

– Son para verte mejor

– Abuela, ¡qué orejas tan grandes tienes!

– Son para oírte mejor

– Abuela, ¡qué brazos tan grandes tienes!

– Son para abrazarte mejor – y con esto se abalanzó encima de la muchachita abrazándola, aprisionándola.

Kushina, que ya se dio cuenta que era el Zorro y no su abuela, le hizo una última pregunta aún un poco confundida:

– A-Abuela… ¿qué tienes en la entrepierna? – se le formaban lágrimas en la esquinita de sus ojos.

– Eso es – y restregaba más sus partes en la de ella – ¡PARA CHINGARTE MEJOR!

– ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y ahí que entra Minato a rescatar a su chica de los cabellos de fuego. Mató a Kurama de un Rasengan y consoló a la Caperucita. Ella lloró y lloró mucho por todo lo que había pasado y prometió nunca más hablar con extraños. Excepto si ese extraño era su nuevo héroe de capa amarilla y terminara _más o menos_ en la misma situación con él que con el Zorro en celo.

Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado.


End file.
